A different year
by Meeandyou
Summary: Hermione is going back to Hogwarts to finish her eight year, but this time without Harry and Ron. Hermione thinks this will be a normal year, but what happens when Dumbledore wants to promote house unity and she ends up in Slytherin? And the company of a little ferret doesn't really make it better.


**Hey! So this is my first multi chapter story. I actually have no idea where this story is going, I only have the main plot figured out. So if you have any ideas for me trough the story, feel free to share!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Hermione pov.**

Hermione was standing on platform 9 ¾, looking around. It felt like she was a first year again, going to Hogwarts for the first time. It was all the same, the smoke from the train, all the people and the excitement that radiated from the first years. Except that she wasn't a first year anymore, she was an eight-year, one of the few that took the offer of coming back after the war to complete her education.

"Hermione" she turned around, searching for the source of the voice. Then she saw a blur of red hair, and found herself being wrapped up in the arms of Ginny Weasley. She hugged her hard back, before the red head let go and stepped back.

She looked at her friend, noticing that she looked better then ever. She was as pale as she had always been, but she had a healthy glow and her body had filled out trough the last years.

"Ginny! I have missed you. How are you?"

"I'm good, just the same old. And you? How was Italy?" Hermione had been in Italy most of her summer, spending time with her cousin Isabella.

"It was amazing and I met so much new people, and I got to hang out with Isabella."

"Well, you certainly look fantastic. Hermione is that high heels? I have been trying to get you to wear them for like forever, but you refused. What happened?"

"Isabella and her friends gave me a makeover and made me take something they called fashion classes, with them as teachers. And after days, almost weeks, of those classes, I had to give in." She smiled.

She knew she looked good, with her tan skin, her skinny legs that looked longer in the heels and her body that had filled out over the last couple of years. Her hair was no longer a big mess, but in long curls down to her waist and she now had a sense of style. She had chosen to wear a pair of lose, high waist shorts, a white top tucked in the shorts, some long jewelry, a pair of high healed sandals and a brown leather bag. Even tough it was September it was summer weather and everyone wore light clothes.

"Well, it looks like they succeeded where I didn't." Ginny said and smiled.

"How are Harry and Ron? I heard about your breakup with Harry, and Ginny I am so sorry to hear that."

"No need for that, Hermione. We just weren't meant to be, and we both knew it. We talked about it and decided to be friends. So now they are both working as aurors, and I think they like it."

Hermione and Ron had tried to make a relationship work, just because everyone around them expected them to be together. But it just didn't work, and, just like Ginny and Harry, came to an agreement that they were better of as best friends.

"Well, that's great. But now I think we have to hurry up before the train leaves without us, and I really don't want to miss another year."

They hopped on the train, right before the doors closed.

They walked trough the train, trying to find a empty compartment, when Hermione suddenly hit something that felt like a big wall, except maybe a little bit softer, and fell down to the ground. She looked up, and realized that she had walked straight into some guy's chest. He reached a hand down to help her up, and she took it, still don't knowing who it was. Then she heard him speak.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Are you alright?"

She didn't need to look at him to know it was Blaise, since they had spent a lot of time together in Italy. It didn't seem like he had noticed who she was.

"I thought you had learned to look where you were going when you knocked that old lady in the fountain in Rome. I guess I was wrong." She teased

"Mia!" He smiled down at her, since he was a lot of taller then her, not that it was to hard to be taller then her. She felt herself getting, once again, pulled into a hug, this one a bone crushing one.

He let go of her and they smiled at each other.

"I have missed you so much."

"Blaise, it's only been a couple of weeks", he pouted, "but I actually missed you too." His mouth broke out in a grin, before looking over her shoulder, where Ginny was standing watching the exchange with a confused look.

"And you have to be Ginny Weasley, pleasure to meet you" he sendte her on of his most charming smile.

"Ahem" Blaise heard from behind and turned, smirking.

"Yes Draco?" Hermione hadn't even heard him coming up.

"I think Theo is waiting for us, so maybe we can get going?"

"Sure, later 'mione"

"Bye Blaise"

"Granger, Weasley" Draco said with a little nod, as he walked past them.

Hermione was shocked; she had expected him to call her mudblood or another of his words for her. The last thing she thought he would do was to address her like that.

"Hermione! Lets go find a compartment. You have _a lot _of explaining to do."

Hermione sighed, and tried to think of a way to get out of this.

"And don't you think that you are getting away with this. You are telling me everything, if I so have to torture it out of you."

Ginny dragged her trough most of the train, looking for a compartment. Almost at the very end they found an almost empty compartment, with only their friend Luna Lovegood was in. Ginny flung the door open, before she shoved Hermione, hard, down in one of the seats before taking the one right across from her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Luna asked. She still looked the same, only older and her body had also filled out. Her hair was still as long as ever and she was just as pale as before. She seemed to have toned down her wardrobe; even tough she still wore her radish earrings.

" Hey Luna, how was your summer?" Hermione said with a smile, trying to avoid meeting Ginny's eyes. Because she knew that as fast as she gave Ginny a flick of attention, she would show no mercy and let her describe it slow. No, she wouldn't even let Hermione have a pause to take her breath, she wanted the gossip, and that as fast as possible.

"It was great, me and my dad went to Sweden to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"Ohhh, so did you find any?"

"No, but my father is sure we weren't far from finding it. So how was your summer Hermione? Ginny?"

"Mine was great, I spent it in Italy with some family and friends."

"It was ok, played a lot of quidditch," Ginny answered, but Hermione could still feel her eyes on her. Even without looking at her she could tell that Ginny was bouncing up and down in her seat, probably looking like she was going to explode every second.

Finally, when Hermione started feeling sorry for Ginny she turned to her.

"Okey, fire away"

"What the hell was that? When did you become friends with Blaise fucking Zabini, one of the hottest guys on Hogwarts? And a slytherin."

"Well, it all started when me and Isabella was out clubbing one night" at her friends surprised expression she added, "yes Ginny. Me, Hermione Granger, were out clubbing, back to the story. Isabella got totally wasted and I literally had to carry her home. I struggled a lot trying to get her out of the club, since she didn't want to leave but she really had to since she was to drunk to do anything. When I finally got her out it was nearly impossible for me to carry all her weight, but I tried. I didn't get more than a couple of feet when I heard someone ask "You want some help with her?" I turned around and there was Blaise. He helped me get her home and asked me if I wanted to meet him for a coffee the next day, since he had something to tell me. When I met him he told me he was sorry, and that he really didn't mean anything he had said over the last year, that he was forced to say it. And since he haven't been to cruel to me I forgave him, and after that we just ended up spending a lot of time together."

"But why was Blaise in Ita…. Oh right, his family is Italian. I totally get why you forgave him, he is one sexy guy. So are you guys dating?"

"What? Nonono, we are only friends. But I will tell you, he is single." She winked at Ginny. She blushed a little but she actually seemed to consider it.

The girls started chatting, and before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts, their home for the next year.

**So what do you think? I really would like your opinion!**

**And I just wondered how you think my English is? I am only 15 and English is not my first language, so if you could take a moment and say what you think in a review that would be great.**

**Bye!**


End file.
